1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus connected via network to a remote apparatus which can process information, an information processing method to be performed by the information processing apparatus, and a computer readable storage medium for causing a computer to perform the information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the popularization of network-connected home electric appliances, it has been able to construct, in a home network, a system in which digital audio-visual (AV) devices and a personal computer (PC) are interconnected to one another. For example, Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) technical specifications are established to formulate specifications according to which media data, such as moving image data, still image data, and music (audio) data, are mutually utilized by the AV devices and the PC.
According to DLNA guidelines, a server which provides contents is referred to as a “digital media server” (DMS). A client which reproduces the provided contents is referred to as a “digital media player” (DMP). DLNA guidelines prescribe conditions for connecting between a DMS and a DMP. Devices based on the DLNA guidelines can share contents simply by interconnecting therebetween with a line, without special settings.
On the other hand, media contents can be distributed via a network utilizing a server/client system that uses a communication protocol referred to as a remote desktop protocol (RDP). More specifically, a certain device can display a screen of a server terminal unit, e.g., a PC, located at a distant place and cause the server terminal unit to activate application software and to copy and transfer data. According to this method, a function that places a workload on the certain device to perform the function can be executed as follows. A user can cause a remote server terminal unit provided with a central processing unit (CPU) which has a capacity to executes the function, such as a PC, and screen data for displaying a result of performing the function is transferred to the certain device. As compared with a case where the function of application software is implemented by the device into which the function is incorporated, software maintenance, such as version upgrade, can easily be performed in a case where the application software is executed by the PC.
FIG. 6 is a schematic diagram illustrating an example of an operation of a server/client system (information processing system) employing a general protocol exemplified by RDP.
A remote host terminal unit 400 illustrated in FIG. 6 corresponds to a server. A client media terminal unit 500 corresponds to a client. These units are connected to a home network 700. A television monitor 600 is an output unit which displays an image output from the client media terminal unit 500 and outputs also music (audio) data.
The remote host terminal unit 400 and the client media terminal unit 500 communicate with each other through an optional home network 700 regardless of a wired communication method or a wireless communication method. Application software is executed on the remote host terminal unit 400. At that time, screen data representing a desktop screen which serves as a user interface for designating an operation to be performed in association with the application software is transmitted from the remote host terminal unit 400 to the client media terminal unit 500. Then, the desktop screen is displayed on the television monitor 600 by performing processing in the client media terminal unit 500.
Consequently, a user can operate the client media terminal unit 500 in cooperation with the remote host terminal unit 400 as if the application software were executed locally.
An operation of inputting data to the client media terminal unit 500 associated with the application software is performed using, e.g., a remote control unit (hereinafter referred to simply as a “remote control”) 510. Then, an operation instruction is transmitted from the client media terminal unit 500 to the remote host terminal unit 400 via the communication protocol RDP. Next, the operation instruction associated with the application software is performed by the remote host terminal unit 400 instead of the client media terminal unit 500.
It is assumed that the application software for handling media data in the remote host terminal unit 400 is executed by the system. In this case, screen data representing the desktop screen as the user interface is transmitted through a user interface channel. The media data is transmitted through a media stream channel. In this case, when the client media terminal unit 500 receives the screen data representing the desktop screen and the media data which are respectively transmitted through the individual channels, the media data is combined with the screen data representing the desktop screen. Resultant data is displayed on the television monitor 600.
When the media data is encoded in various formats, the encoded media data is transmitted to the client media terminal unit 500. Then, the client media terminal unit 500 receives and decodes the media data. Subsequently, the media data is displayed on the television media 600, similarly to the above case.
The client media terminal unit 500 can be an arbitrary built-in device capable of reproducing media data. In this case, application software whose functions are limited to some extent can be installed into the client media terminal unit 500. An imaging device of a digital camera or the like is connected directly to the client media terminal unit 500. Thus, processing of limited functions, such as a still image reproduction and a slide show, can be performed on media data. Then, the processed media data can be displayed on the television monitor 600.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-310960 discusses a technique for implementing remote desktop operation environment in which a screen display mode and an operation are adjusted to the capability of an information terminal unit such as a portable terminal unit, while the contents of an operation performed on a standard desktop screen are maintained.
It is assumed that a camera equipped with a recording medium on which media data representing a photographed image is recorded is connected to the client media terminal unit 500 in the above operation environment in which the RDP is used. At that time, when a function which has a relatively light workload is performed on the media data representing the photographed image stored in the recording medium, the application software installed in the client media terminal unit 500 can execute the function. The function having the relatively light workload is, e.g., reproduction of Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) data and a slide show if the camera is a digital camera.
However, even a digital camera may perform development of a charge coupled device (CCD)-RAW data and color processing on other still image data. In addition, if the camera is a digital video camera, sometimes, it is necessary to perform a function having a relatively heavy load, e.g., editing of moving image data. In this case, a user needs to transfer once the media data representing the photographed image to the remote host terminal unit 400 in which the application software for processing the media data is installed. Then, the client media terminal unit 500 receives the media data processed in the remote host terminal unit 400, and reproduces the processed media data.
In addition, a plurality of remote host terminal units 400 may be provided on the home network 700, and application software for processing media data is installed in the remote host terminal units 400 in a decentralized manner.
In such a case, a user conventionally has to search for the remote host terminal unit 400 which includes a necessary function each time when media data is processed, so that a very time-consuming operation needs to be performed.